


Check Mate

by astral_alien8



Series: Star-Crossed [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 2009 Star Trek, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_alien8/pseuds/astral_alien8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock bond over the game of Chess. Things get more interesting when Kirk decides to wager a double blind bet on one of their nightly matches...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Mate

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters. I just enjoy taking them and placing them in varying degrees of explicit situations, that apparently never seem to make it to our viewscreens...be them theaters or personal televisions...such a pity.

 

“Bones…..Bones!” Came the excited yet hushed voice of James T. Kirk. He had been out at the tavern down the road, as was evident by the buzzed demeanor he seemed to have as he roused his friend from his slumber.  
  
“What, Jim….what?! I was clearly sleepin’ here…I don’t often get to do that with rotating shifts in the sick bay and those damned classes to go along with..” came the rather irritable response of the clearly irritated doctor. “This better have some importance other than your exploits with the booze an’ women…”  
  
At first all the doctor received in response was an amicable laugh and a clap on the back, to which he replied with a growl.  
  
“Nah nah…I was actually gonna ask you for some help. See there was this big fella at the bar who apparently disapproved of anything with a dick being anywhere near this lady he was pursuing. He wasn’t with her though so I didn’t know he was even an issue. I was already successfully involved in a good chat with her, when he struts up to us. Guess he felt I was infringing on his territory and he needed to go challenge the intruding male. I WAS doing fine, in fact I was winning! But then the entire table he had been seated with before jumped in and well…I got my ass pounded….and not in the good way.” He said the last part with his characteristic grin, amused at the whole situation. He always carried his wounds from a fight with pride knowing that his opponent was not without some war wounds of his own.  
  
The doctor rolled onto his side, sitting up slightly to assess what he could briefly to determine if he actually needed anything serious. On first glance it appeared pretty standard; a bloody nose, a busted lip, and the start of a shiner on his left eye. Nothing serious. He grumbled to himself about reckless kids and pulled his medi kit from the end table beside his bed. He motioned for the younger male to come forward and sit beside him. He went to work cleaning up his newest injuries, unsurprised to find that the open wounds had begun the early stages of the clotting process. No real work required here.  
  
He then gave a scowl at his junior friend and put the kit back in its proper home. “You’ll be fine. Nothing serious. Now maybe you’ll learn to keep your ass still! Now go to sleep! You’ve got classes to make in the mornin’ and don’t you even hand me any of that ‘I’m already captain’ shit either...” He found the bachelor on the prowl mannerisms of his friend to be irritating. He was fairly certain he had at the very least made out with at least half of the Academy’s female cadets, betting on an equally disturbing number of intimate partners. ‘He’s gonna get himself a damn disease...’ he thought wryly to himself.  
  
“Hey, man, it’s the truth! You were there! They commissioned me! It’s ridiculous that I have to finish out these last classes when I’m already a Captain! I was thinking on just hangin’ back here for a few of ‘em.” He was grinning ear to ear, knowing the Enterprise would soon be his officially. He was only mock serious about cutting some of the classes, knowing it would irritate the temperamental doctor.  
  
“Go to SLEEP, Jim...and if you cut classes and fail out of ‘em your shiny new ranks will be just as quickly snatched from your person!” With that, he dramatically flopped himself over onto his side, facing away from the arrogant youth.  
  
With that, Kirk who was still grinning, submitted silently to the doctor’s instruction, shucking off his shoes and pants, as well as his jacket, to leave only his boxer briefs and regulation black tee. He turned down his sheets and crept into his bed without another sound. After all, McCoy was right. They did have classes to deal with tomorrow, and the morning would come all too suddenly.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
The morning came rather quickly as the pile of paperwork had seemed to successfully keep the Vulcan distracted for the entirety of the night before the start of the first classes. He was always early to arrive at them to prepare ahead of time for the lessons he would be teaching that day. He arose from his desk, surprised to see himself a little behind schedule. He gave a quick stretch with a yawn before heading over toward the bathroom. A good shower would shake off the somewhat foreign feeling of fatigue that was threatening to overtake him. Why was he feeling so drawn? It was seemingly hard to accomplish a proper rest cycle since the return to Earth. The mission to save Vulcan had been one hazard trap after another. ‘It is only logical that such events preclude interrupted patterns in sleep…’ he was trying to reason that as the only thing that was continually and persistently flooding his mind at every attempt to rest. Truth be told, whether he wanted to admit it or not, that was not the only topic stubbornly plaguing his mind since the return to Starfleet Academy.  
  
Once he reached the classroom, he was expecting to find it silent, empty, as it always was when he initially arrived. After all, he was always the first one there. He generally arrived about an hour before class was to begin, but as he had lost track of time during his paperwork, he was about fifteen minutes later than usual. Once the door slid open to allow the Commander access, the first thing he noted was that the lights were on. ‘Odd...I know these to automatically cease to light after thirty minutes of inactivity...why would they be on now?’ Just as he finished his thought he caught a glimpse of the cause. Seated calmly at a seat in the classroom was his best student. Of course, given recent incidents an unsteady relationship seemed to have formed between them, but he was now finding he had his own questions as to whether it was a logical choice to allow it to continue. Just as his thoughts were covering his own reactionary responses to their particular situation, the topic of his query rose from her seat and strode over to him, as if on cue.  
  
“Good morning Commander.” Uhura’s friendly voice chimed at him. She was bright and sunny at the very image of her ‘boyfriend’ entering the classroom that currently held just the two of them. It was the first day that classes were resuming, but the crew had been back at the Academy for about a week. During that time, the two had not seen each other up until this moment, and the beaming communications major was aglow with her excitement at finally seeing him again. “I haven’t seen you since we got back here! ...How have you been?” Her voice went soft and rather concerned at the last question, wondering how he was holding up after having time for all of the events of the last mission to really permeate in his mind.  
  
“I am well. I see you are here uncharacteristically early, however I am at a loss as to what may bring you here so long before class is actually scheduled to commence?” His gaze was controlled and his voice steady and even. If his previous thoughts had been capable of triggering emotion at all, any outward signs of it were nil.  
  
“I came here early, because I know you do…I wanted to steal a little alone time with you. I’ve missed you, Spock…” With that she began to move closer, enough so that he could feel her energy field coming in contact with his. He stiffened slightly at the thought, knowing she wanted to kiss him as she seemed to have developed a bit of a fancy for. ‘It is illogical to continue this relationship when the only reason I allowed it to begin with was….’ Even in the privacy of his own thoughts he found it hard to admit he had fallen quite vulnerable, and whether she had intended to or not, she had taken advantage of that situation. They had formed a sort of friendly relationship while she was his student, but it was never intended to go farther than that…at least not in his mind. Nyota, on the other hand, had been seeking an intimate relationship with him even from the time of him being her mentor. His weakened emotional state just so happened to prove the perfect opportunity to comfort him in a way that just may play to her advantage as well. She was well intended, and he knew that, but nevertheless, the only reason he was receptive was the blinding pain, loneliness and confusion he was feeling after the massive blow to his psychic mind from the destruction of his planet, coupled with the loss of his mother. He brought his thoughts back to the present as he felt the sudden sensation of her hands caressing his face. His brown eyes shifted down to meet her gaze, seeing that ‘I’m gonna kiss you’ sparkle in her eyes. He gave what passed as a small sigh, and put his hands gently on her arms, his gaze firmly fixed on hers.  
  
“Nyota, I must speak with you about our current relationship…” As soon as the words fell from his lips, her eyes began to search him intently, a glossy appearance forming slightly that he understood to be a precursor to the human reaction to sorrow…crying…She simply nodded, sitting back against the railing in front of the stadium seating in the classroom. He took a moment to prepare himself for her imminent reaction and then carefully proceeded with his discussion. “I am aware that you believe us to be in a newly formed relationship termed here on Earth as…dating. I do not wish this to hurt you in any way, but I see no logical point in prolonging the inevitable. I do not view you as a potential mate. I do enjoy your company and I consider you a friend, but I cannot fathom having you as anything more. I…know things got confusing aboard the Enterprise, but I was not quite myself, and was not in full control of my faculties. I do appreciate your attention to my needs as at the time it, did make my burdens seem easier to bear.” He saw her look turn more and more pained as he spoke, and somewhere inside him that was bothering him, as he never intended to cause her pain. She had only been trying to help and bring about some happiness that was much needed at the time. He took a breath and proceeded. “I do apologize for the pain this is clearly causing you, but it seemed as though this pain would only be magnified that much more had I prolonged the relationship under false pretenses.”  
  
She stood there silently tracing over his face for any sign of emotion that would contradict what he was saying. A tear gently rolled down her cheek as she noted the lack of contradictory body language and gave a weak nod.  
  
“I…I understand. I appreciate your honesty….but know that if you ever change your mind, I’m here for you….I will gladly remain your friend, but if there’s any chance of something more…”  
  
The Vulcan simply shook his head slightly “No…at present I cannot see that being something I am interested in pursuing…”  
  
With that, she cupped his face one more time, and gently kissed his cheek and nodded again, accepting his final decision. She then turned stiffly on her heels and returned to her seat.  
  
Moments later, the classroom suddenly began to fill, and soon enough the class was under way.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Later that afternoon at the mess hall, Kirk and McCoy had met for lunch, like usual, and were arguing over the merits of enjoying your meals for what they are rather than being overly concerned with whatever minute health risks could be caused some time down the road, such as obesity.  
  
“Oh come ON, Bones! It’s not like they just let us lead a sedentary existence here! The cake is harmless...you ought to loosen up. Enjoy life sometime will ya?” He then took a forkful of his cake into his eager mouth, almost daring his friend to take it from him.  
  
“Damnit Jim! You will regret that slack attitude you have toward your diet if you’re not careful! Mark my words!” He waved around a fork with some broccoli speared on it, and sized up his cake before rolling his eyes and resuming his own meal.  
  
Just then they both noticed Uhura was seated at a table with some other females, but although Spock had just entered, she had not even spared him a passing glance, instead turning her attention downward to her tray.  
  
“What’s with her? You suppose somethin’s wrong in paradise over there? She was all but trying to suck that guy into her very being and now she won’t even look his direction...” Kirk chanced a glance back at the Commander who seemed equally uninterested in approaching her at the table, and turned back to his friend. “You see that? Even Spock’s not acknowledging her!! Hey maybe that makes her free game again huh?” He jabbed an elbow at his friend half teasingly, knowing she was uninterested in him.  
  
“You’re a real glutton for punishment…besides that, if they just had a falling out it’s only polite to give ‘er a chance to recover ya manwhore!” was the gruff retort he received in response.  
Of course, he found this amusing and threw an arm around his friend with a sly grin. “Perhaps you should go for that one! She may like you more than me!”  
  
Unamused, McCoy only growled some inaudible words of apparent distaste for the comment, but resumed his meal without a sparing glance to his snarky companion. ‘He might actually like her...’ Was the thought that drifted across Kirk’s mind as he watched the doctor do what he considered was an act of denial. He smirked at the thought of seeing him chase after the rather foxy communications major. ‘If I was a hick, I can’t imagine what she’s come up with against Georgia over here…’ He shook off the thought almost instantly, instead silently wishing his buddy good luck.  
  
A moment of companionable silence passed peacefully between them as they ate, but Kirk’s mind kept wandering over to the rather stoic Vulcan seated at the table just across the room. Seemed like him and Nyota were doing so well…what would have prompted a sudden falling out? After some silent deliberation, he finally decided he would chance a conversation with the alien and see what he could get out of him. They were starting to get along by now, so maybe the slightly older male would consider him friend enough to accept the dialogue. With that, he rose from his seat, clapping his medic friend on the shoulder before deciding to tackle the seemingly futile mission he was about to undertake. “Well Bones, I’m off! I’m gonna go see what I can get out of the Commander about the situation. Wish me luck!”  
  
“Good luck? Heh! You’ll need more than luck, Jim! The guy’s a damn Vulcan! They tend to be very private beings...you may as well be trying to pull a forward moving train backwards with a lasso…” He gave him a look of typical cynicism, but was only met with an overconfident grin. He sighed, and shook his head, knowing a pointless battle when he saw one. “Alright. Whatever man. Good luck.” With that he turned back to his meal, sparing one more disapproving look at Kirk. ‘That guy is surely a stubborn ol’ bull’ He silently mused to himself. Of course, if anyone stood a chance of perhaps getting the Vulcan to slip up it was Jim Kirk.  
  
Once the cadet reached the table where the Vulcan was seated alone, he gave his characteristic charming smile before taking a seat across from his query. “Mind if I join you?” Came the friendly voice. Of course it was not as though he had waited for the Commander to reply before he seated himself comfortably anyway. Spock only nodded once, sizing him up for a moment, a little puzzled as to why he even bothered asking if his intent was to simply perform said action regardless of his response. “Good! So...I see you’re goin’ solo over here for some reason. For someone with a hot ass girlfriend who hangs on his coat tails that seems kinda illogical, doesn’t it?” The older male only tilted his head slightly in response, uncertain as to why he was concerning himself with his personal affairs. Jim Sighed slightly, noticing the avoidant tactic, but seeing the question unasked flash in his eyes. After all, that was the only real way to read a Vulcan’s ‘emotions’, if you will. They have this innate and irritating ability to control their expressions, tone of voice, and even the larger majority of body language. The eyes, however, are the windows to the soul; regardless of what species the being was. He was learning to read those subtleties in his new friend from their many chess games they had been sharing since the completion of the Nero incident. “Hey...I’m only lookin’ out for the well-being of my friends. She seems to be deliberately avoiding you, and you seem unfazed by it. I mean I’ve learned to expect that response from you anyway, but still…that’s your mate! What’s up man? You two okay?” The other’s brown eyes penetrated Jim sharply.  
  
“She is not my mate. We are friends. She desired it to be more than I was willing to give, so I had to clarify things for her.” His words were cool and even, and it made Kirk almost break out into an open grin at the denial of a relationship.  
  
“Spock. Seriously? You’re gonna deny that you two were dating? I saw her all but try to suck you into her with a kiss on the transporter pad, and if I’m not mistaken, you returned it!” His blue eyes scanned furiously for any inkling of a reaction in the stoic being’s expression. Spock only kept his gaze fixed calmly on Jim’s, one eyebrow creeping upward at the statement.  
  
“Indeed. However, had I been in full control of all of my faculties that would most certainly have never occurred. I do not agree with such public displays normally, nor would I have engaged in a relationship with someone whom I feel no romantic interest.” Once again, Jim was disappointed by a lack of any emotional response. He was, however, pleased to have successfully managed to get an answer from the Commander. Then it hit him…why had he given up the answer so easily? He didn’t have to charm or anything! How anti-climactic! As if seeing the thoughts in the younger male, Spock quirked an eye again, before answering the apparent question that was being asked. “I see you are baffled by my willingness to answer you so easily about a personal matter. I see no logical point in denying you an answer that is so blatant as is. I am certain you had already surmised that we have ended our previous relationship, and were merely attempting to confirm your preconceived conclusion.” He stated blankly, seeing a small quirk of a grin forming on Jim’s lips.  
  
“Yeah, good point. It was already pretty obvious that you two were no more. How did she handle the news? She seemed to be all over you...” Spock only tilted his head slightly, his eyes still fixed coolly on Jim.  
“It would be inappropriate of me to tell you something that is none of my concern. If you wish to know how she felt about it, then might I suggest you chance a conversation with her?” His eyebrow lifted at the obviously reluctant look in his friend’s face at the mention of asking her how she felt about that. Something like that was unlikely to go well for him and both of them knew it.  
  
“I think that would be a bad move on my part. I’ll let her cool off a bit first. Anyway, up for a game later? I got a new way of playing I want to try out on you. Meet up in your quarters later?” He was met with a questioning look from his companion. He smirked at the look and stood up abruptly. “Yes or no, Spock. You up for a real challenge or what?”  
  
Spock saw that devious glint and took a moment to mull over the options, but his curiosity got the better of him, and he inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement. “Indeed, Mister Kirk. I am intrigued by your prospect of what you call a ‘real challenge’. Meet me after dinner and we shall see what this challenge of yours is.” Jim grinned and clapped his hands together in anticipation.  
  
“Alright! I’ll see you later then! I gotta go. Class starts again soon. See ya later!” With that, he strode confidently toward the trash receptacle and deposited his trash, leaving his tray to the automatic collection unit next to it. He sighed contentedly, now thinking his new plans may work in his favor. He was going to get that damn Vulcan to react again, but this time, he’d have him squirming in his seat...  
  
  
As the final class of the day drew to a close, the Commander finally had a moment to think about Kirk’s prospective challenge again. He settled at his desk, inputting some of the grades as he waited for the clock to reach the appropriate time to head to the mess again for dinner. What possibly could he be planning? He pondered over what Jim would have considered a real challenge yet again.  
  
In what seemed to him like only minutes, the time had dwindled by and the clock now signaled time for dinner. He found himself a little more than startled that he had blown an entire 3 hours thinking about one cadet and his challenge proposition. Was he really that obsessive? He quickly dismissed that thought, reminding himself Vulcans do not obsess. ‘That is an unproductive waste of mental energy.’ Then his thoughts drifted back to those eyes…they were so full of intent when he made that proposition. It was always an admirable trait that the younger possessed. That fiery determination and an unyielding will to achieve all of his goals. If tempered correctly, he truly had potential as a leader. Once again he caught himself with wandering thoughts of the cadet. ‘This is unacceptable behavior’ He reprimanded himself. Taking notice of the clock once again, he shut down his terminal and rose from his seat. He headed out, now more in control of his thoughts.  
  
Upon entering the mess, he immediately took notice of one cadet waving him over. It was the very person that he seemed unable to keep from his mind only moments ago. He righted himself again and approached. The table held himself, McCoy, and a few other cadets that seemed uninterested enough in the approaching Commander.  
  
The time passed rather quickly. The conversations were amicable and the mood was light. It was overall, a very enjoyable experience. Their meals now complete, all that was left was the now dwindling conversation. McCoy was the first to state that he had intent to head to the room he shared with Jim, claiming he needed his rest. Of course it was common knowledge that the doctors had the hardest schedule of the tracks one could choose to take at the Academy. Both Spock and Jim acknowledged this fact, allowing the doctor to part ways.  
  
“I’ll be in later,” Jim stated as McCoy was about to leave. “I am joining Spock for a rousing game of chess tonight, but I won’t wake you when I get in.” He gave a half grin to his friend, who grunted lowly.  
  
“You better not! I need my rest y’know!” He then turned a look to the Vulcan and nodded toward Kirk. “Kick his ass a few good times for me. He needs that ego taken down a few pegs.” He quirked an eye at the doctor, and Jim openly laughed.  
  
“Yeah right, Bones! It may surprise you to know, Pointy ears here doesn’t always win!” The grumpy doctor rolled his eyes and began to head for the door.  
  
“G’Night, guys. Good luck on your game.” With that, he vanished through the doors of the mess hall, headed off for some much needed rest.  
  
Spock and Kirk only remained at the table a few moments longer before it was decided that it was time to head off for the game. Jim stretched lazily as he stood, and turned his attention back to his friend. “I’m gonna go grab a quick shower and get into my night clothes. I’ll meet you at your quarters in about an hour.” Spock gave a slight nod in acknowledgement, and with that, watched as Kirk headed out of the mess as well. His gaze never left the cadet as he left. A moment or so later, he followed suit, submitting to the desire to settle into his night clothes as well.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Settled at the small table in his quarters, the Vulcan awaited the arrival of his companion. He had the chess board already set, and proceeded to allow his mind to wander a little. His gaze traced across the board, and he ran through all of the rules in his mind. It was a game that he knew well, but had only been playing since his enlistment in the Academy. It was a pretty standard thing between himself and Kirk to play close to nightly matches, save for the weekends where they would occasionally play a few matches during the day in the rec room. He personally preferred the night matches in his quarters, because it was quieter. He preferred the calmer atmosphere and less interactions with other beings. It was helping the two of them to get to know each other that much better, and forming a good ground of friendship between the two.  
  
It was amusing in a way, the two had never really met before the hearing of the Kobayashi Maru, but indirectly had been in contact via an online chess game. The two often matched off well, both winning and losing gracefully to each other, and enjoying the challenge the other posed. Spock had intended to offer to meet the cadet that was so perfectly matched against him on the board in person, for a live match. Of course as he sent the invitation, he found himself opposing the same cadet he’d grown to respect as an intelligible being in a disciplinary hearing for cheating his test. He mulled over the events that followed and all the two had been through together, and found a silent amusement. They were once again bonding and learning to respect and understand each other through a simple game; chess.  
  
Just as he was drawing his conclusions, a moderate rapping came at his door. He brought his mind back to the present, and straightened himself in his chair. “Enter.”  
  
Blue eyes met his brown and a bright smile greeted him. “Hey, Spock! You ready to see what I got in mind for this game?” That same devious glint had arisen in Jim’s eyes. The Vulcan got a sudden feeling that this game may be nothing like what he could even begin to expect.  
  
He was right, of course. Jim was grinning ear to ear, still meeting his friend’s gaze. He sat at the table across from him, one hand on the table, the other over the back of the chair. Spock was the first to break the gaze, his eyes shifting over the board again, still unable to come to any conclusions about what could be so different about this game as opposed to the many others they had played. It was still the same board, the same pieces, and the same rules. What was he possibly planning?  
  
A if he sensed the confusion, Jim let out a low chuckle, and began to finger at a couple of the pieces on the board. “Still can’t figure what I got planned for ya can you?” He noted the look of mild confusion on the Vulcan’s face, and chuckled again. “Will you agree to my terms without knowing firsthand what they are? Makes things interesting.” Once again, the Vulcan gave a puzzled look. He tilted his head slightly, eyes fixed on the board.  
  
“I am not certain I would be agreeable to such circumstances. I have not been given any clarification on the subject whatsoever. To what would I be agreeing?” Came the calculated response. Once again Jim broke out into a grin.  
  
“It’s a bet, Spock! On the match. You win, you name your terms, I win, I name mine. The fun of it is, we are going in on a blind. I dunno what you will have me do if you win, and you don’t have a clue what I will ask of you if I win. See? It makes the game that much more interesting! You really have a reason to win besides bragging rights!” He noted the still apprehensive look on the Vulcan’s face, and heaved a heavy sigh. “C’mon …it’s not like anyone is here to see it besides us! Besides, this is completely in confidence. I give you my word as Captain...which you know I am getting...”  
  
It took a few moments of awkward silence before Jim spoke again. “Come ON, Spock!! What are you afraid of? You’re Vulcan, right? Isn’t it illogical to be afraid of something so harmless? I wouldn’t ask you to do anything dangerous!” Spock just looked at him coolly, and back at the board before responding in a calm manner as is typical for him.  
  
“It is also illogical to accept the bet without knowing to what parameters I am agreeing…”  
Jim sighed again, his head falling backward in frustration. He knew his friend was hyper analytical, but he was so hoping he would just toss caution to the wind and accept without a fight. That, apparently, was not going to happen. “Don’t you trust me? I’m your best friend! Hell, I’m one of your ONLY friends…just trust me Spock…it’ll be fun!” He gripped his friend’s arm reassuringly, meeting his gaze with a devious yet pleading look.  
  
The sudden contact from Jim caused him to stiffen up, his eyes shifting to the point of contact. He looked back to Jim’s eyes and then closed his for a moment. Should he accept the challenge? His thoughts wandered back to his morning. He had been pondering over what it was that was keeping him from his rest cycle. Suddenly it dawned on him…it was not just the incidents of the last mission indeed! It was also him! His heart skipped and his mouth went dry. How could this man be commanding such attention of his mind?! Just as soon as he realized this he squashed it down, meeting the other’s eyes again. Without really thinking about what to say next, he felt himself speaking, but realized he was not filtering it through his logic before allowing it escape from his mouth.  
  
“Indeed Jim I shall accept your challenge.” Short. Simple. It was something most would think nothing of, but for him this was unbelievable! Why had he just accepted this challenge? What was he expecting would be the outcome of such a thing?  
  
Just as soon as he let slip the words, Jim’s eyes beamed. He was so thrilled at the acceptance he immediately settled in for the most aggressive game of his life. He was going to win, and that was that!  
  
With that, the match was under way. Neither one was willing to give an inch, both determined to win. Spock was in particular unyielding to the idea of a loss with such unknowns on the line. What could that rash man possibly have planned should he succeed in victory? Instantly he began straining his well-disciplined mind, attempting to think like the rather unpredictable human. Naturally, this was almost impossible, as he had never had the luxury of being granted permission for such thought processes. Jim spared him an amused glance, seeing the intense mind working over what he was absolutely certain was what he was planning for him upon victory. He grinned to himself, toying with a captured piece, observing the faltering concentration of his opponent. ‘Oh yeah! This is in the bag! He’s too busy pondering what I’m gonna do to him when I win...’ He thought to himself amusedly.  
  
Just as he was settled into a rhythm he thought was an assured victory, he saw in a matter of a few turns, the entire game begin to shift in favor of his opposition. He instantly stopped his daydream planning, and took notice of his friend and the board. Both were significantly more intense now. ‘Damn!’ He cursed himself mentally. ‘How could I have allowed myself to slip into such a comfortably cocky state?!’ His eyes sharply scanned the Vulcan across from him, and saw nothing but intent calculations of the board. His blue gaze shifted across the board as well, and he cursed himself again. ‘I was so close! I had him on the defensive, and now I’m one move from a check!’ He settled himself again, refocusing his mind on his prize should he win. A satisfied grin crept at the corners of his mouth at the thought; ‘I will have that Vulcan lose control right in front of my eyes...and in all the right ways...’ With a renewed sense of purpose, and his fantasy of a writhing and pleading Spock firmly affixed in his mind, he turned full-salvo to the game at hand.  
  
After a few moments, and a load of determination, Kirk was able to breathe a heavy sigh of relief. A big grin broke out across his face as he looked to meet the expression of his opponent. “Check.”  
  
Suddenly aware of the predicament at hand, the older male adjusted slightly in his seat, refocusing his mind. How had he gotten backed into a corner like this? Oh what a mess…the cadet had him chasing his tail across the board, and there was no escape...he had him cornered! He closed his eyes for a brief moment, and prepared to surrender to the inevitable. He took his only available move, but observed the next move was an end-all. Jim Kirk had not even in the slightest missed the visible cue of surrender in his soon-to-be prize. His grin only grew more apparent, before those dreaded words came out of those smirking lips; “Check-mate.”  
  
  
Once again, the Vulcan felt his mouth go dry and a sinking feeling washed over him. He had lost. What was it that Kirk had so deeply wanted of him? Of course it was illogical to mull over that as he was soon to discover that for himself. A low chuckle broke him from his silent thoughts, and he turned his now reluctant attention to the younger male. He was seated in the chair smugly, much as he had been prior to the start of their fateful game. “Well well well,” Kirk began. “Looks like I’m the victor!” With that his grin broke open, now a toothy smug gloat. Spock fought the urge to hang his head, instead holding his friend’s gaze.  
  
“It appears you have indeed won…” He gave a small gulp, still feeling that dry sensation in his mouth, and now a small lump in his throat. “What is it you ask of me, as per the previous arrangements established upon the outcome of this match?” As those words came, he resigned himself to something he was almost certain would be somehow demeaning.  
  
Jim studied him, still grinning, savoring every inch of his new toy. He adjusted himself in the seat, and put on his best Captain’s voice. “Well, I suppose you will have to submit to the whims of the superior officer before you...won’t you, Commander...”  
  
The Vulcan all but winced at the thought. He was going to play dominance games with him. He was not even allowed to fully call himself a captain at present, yet here he was…demanding that Spock go along with his little game. Where could this possibly be going?  
  
Unable to really come to terms with his voice just yet, he simply nodded, still seated stiffly in his spot. The Captain eyed his prize up and down again, and pointed at him, now a more serious tone to his voice, as though he were actually commanding a lower officer. “That. The shirt. Take it off, Mister Spock.” The Vulcan’s eyes widened at the command, definitely not having expected to hear that. Just what had he agreed to? Seeing the hesitation, Jim sharpened his gaze, giving a very stern look and summoned his command voice again. “Your shirt, Commander…”  
  
“I….do believe this is getting out of hand, Mister Kirk. Might I remind you that you are still a cadet?” His gaze was just as sharp as his friend’s. For a moment the two penetrated one another with calculating stares before Kirk finally broke the tense silence.  
  
“You agreed to my terms, Spock…are you gonna honor that deal or not?” His voice was sharp and to the point. It took a moment, but the slightly irritated Commander gave an inward sigh and settled himself again.  
“Indeed I have…My apologies, I am just…uncomfortable with the direction in which this is approaching…” Jim’s eyes scanned the older male again, searching out what may be holding him back.  
“You trust me, Spock?” Was the final reply he came out with, his eyes firmly fixed on the Vulcan’s. He hoped to GOD that his alien friend had finally accepted that he could trust him. It was far from an immediate answer as he sat there anxiously awaiting the response from his companion.  
  
“I am uncertain as to whether or not I trust you in such a private manner...” Came the cool and disappointing response. Kirk’s head fell to his hands, a growl escaping as he attempted to reign in his blatant disappointment at the reply.  
  
“Spock…..seriously, man. Just toss that indecision aside and let me show you something you will never forget…trust me! I am not out to get you or ruin you…whatever it is that’s rolling around in that oversized brain of yours, it is unfounded, I can assure you.” With that, he shifted himself and shed his body of his own shirt as a show of good faith. His muscles were faintly visible beneath the surface of that soft and inviting skin, and Spock felt his breath hitch slightly at the sight. He was, after all, virgin at the time. This was his first encounter with another being sharing a deliberately intimate moment with him. It was odd to him that he should react in such a way, seeing as he had seen in passing, multiple Human males in the buff. After all, in the initial basic training phase of the Academy’s entrance requirements, they were forced to use communal showers. Not to mention the dozens of men bunked together in one large room and changing in and out of training clothes together. This, however, was something totally different. This time this guy wanted his eyes on his exposed flesh.  
  
His eyes absently scanned all across the exposed torso of his companion, when suddenly his eye candy spoke again; “See? I’ll do it with you if that’ll ease your mind…come on, man! Off with it!” Realizing that his friend was so willing to share his luscious body with him, it really only seemed fair...no. Logical. That he comply with the demands of his companion. He slowly and tentatively removed his shirt as well, a small tinge of blushing emerald green tinting his pointed ears. His face, however, gave no betrayal to his Vulcan stoicism. This was not a wasted detail on Kirk as he watched with an almost lust as the Vulcan exposed his torso as well. It was lean, shadowed muscles visible under his pale greenish skin, his nipples a nice shade of olive green. He could see the more pronounced green of his veins and some that even looked almost black trailing along beneath his seemingly smooth skin. It was an almost tantalizing sight, as he knew this was something only he was being granted the access to see. He mindlessly licked his lips, wanting to run a hand up that nicely formed chest, sprinkled just lightly with some thin black hair across his pectorals. ‘Beautiful…’ He thought to himself, then realized he had been eyeing him for an awkward length of time in silence, making the Vulcan that much more uncomfortable with the situation. Noticing this, he righted himself and once again put on his command voice.  
  
“Very good, Mister Spock. Your body is a piece of art to behold.” The blush on the Vulcan’s ear tips now began to spread slightly down staining his cheeks just faintly, but it was enough. Kirk knew he was easing into the situation. Finally!  
  
Kirk rose to his feet, shucking his boots off to the side of the table, standing straight and tall, maintaining his commanding demeanor. He took in the sight of the older male’s body once again, and met his eyes. His lips quirked slightly into a small smirk, as he noted the stern fixation the Vulcan had on him. It was apparent that his companion had no idea what to expect next, as he was watching his every move with apparent calculation. “You look confused, Commander. Wondering just what your Captain has in store for you?” An eyebrow crept up, as the science officer pondered over the possibilities, before silently giving a subtle nod, his expression still sternly fixed upon the younger Captain. An obvious chuckle slipped out as he was confirmed correct. He took a few steps toward the still seated Commander and stopped right in front of him, placing his hands on his hips as he smiled deviously down at him. “Go ahead, Commander, touch your Captain…feel my body and get to know it…”  
  
Once again, a lump formed in the Commander’s throat. What was he trying to do? This was not anything like what he had expected…this was indeed an odd request. Nevertheless, he had made the deal, so he swallowed back his apprehension, gingerly placing his fingertips on the human’s stomach. It was cool to the touch, due to the rather apparent temperature difference between the two. It was almost like a cool splash of water. It was…enticing, to a degree. Of course this was an inappropriate thought, but for some reason, he found himself getting pulled in by it. It was a nice sensation, contrary to anything he would have ever thought. His hand was now fully pressed against his stomach, lightly running up and down the cool torso of his human friend. Why was he so enticed by the feel of this male…no, ANY male?! As he felt his mind beginning to swarm around this topic, he felt a hand running and gripping through his hair. He looked up, and noticed that his friend’s grin was still evident upon his lips. In a way that was an irritating sight. It was almost as though he was taunting him.  
  
Just as he felt himself going into a defensive denial of any desire to continue, he noticed that the younger’s hand had traveled down his own body, and was casually grabbing at his own loose pants. ‘What would cause this reaction?’ He mused to himself, still watching the display in front of him. Now it seemed any apprehensions that were building were once again being replaced with inquisition.  
  
The Vulcan noticed that his touches to the Human’s body seemed to be egging on the reaction that was so enticing to him. Armed with this new theory, he began tracing around his entire torso, attempting to find any and all locations that caused any reactions from his toy. His nipples, he noted, seemed to really gain a good response. The younger would moan and grip at himself more frequently. His brown orbs scanned the entirety of the body in front of him, wondering what else would cause a perhaps more intense reaction. Almost as if on instinct, he moved forward, his hot breath now caressing the chest of the younger Human. This alone seemed to have a positive effect, he noted to himself. Now becoming bolder, he parted his lips just slightly, eyes fixed firmly and deadpan on the younger male’s face. A hot, jade green tongue crept out and began toying with the now stiffening nipple on the Captain’s chest. A sudden hitch in his breath followed by some pleased grunts met the Vulcan’s ears. Pleased with this result, he proceeded, taking it gently in his teeth, flitting his tongue across it simultaneously.  
The hand netted in the Vulcan’s black hair now began to stroke him more forcefully. He also noticed that the hand that was gently and subtly working his growing arousal was now moving more aggressively. This was pleasing to the Commander, and he gave a half smile against his companion’s chest, now tracing hot kisses and light bites across his entire pectoral. It took a few moments before Kirk realized that he was the one squirming under the Vulcan’s ministrations, not the other way around. He hissed almost angrily, and reluctantly pulled the warm alien from his body. He met the brown eyes now staring confusedly at him, his blue penetrating him sternly.  
  
“I cannot have that, Mister Spock. I am the superior here…I want to see you squirm…” After he made his point clear, he dropped down to one knee, mimicking the previous actions of his Commander.  
  
The tongue and teeth routine on his nipples was not working quite as Kirk had planned. It appeared that his alien companion was immune to such teasing. He thought over his exotic toy and suddenly it came to him all at once; his ears….those would surely be a sensitive spot on his Vulcan friend…  
  
Kirk raised himself up just enough to gingerly trace his tongue around the outer edges of one of his pointed ears. He instantly felt the Commander’s body stiffen up, breath hitching at the sensation. He grinned to himself proudly, and gave a gentle nip to the point, feeling the shiver beneath him almost instantaneously. ‘Gotcha.’  
  
His bites and licks now moved from the thoroughly taunted ear, and down his neck and collarbone. He felt the Vulcan’s head slip backward subtly, a stifled moan escaping. He had the stoic alien like butter in his hands. He knew he was close to getting closer to the self-contained Commander than anyone else had. Not wanting to possibly give the now half-lidded Vulcan a chance to recover himself and his faculties, he continued his teasing, slipping a hand casually down to his own pants, removing them slowly. If Spock had noticed what Kirk was doing, it went unacknowledged, as he was still quite entranced by the teasing of the Human.  
  
Kirk carefully positioned himself and shifted around to fully remove his own pants. He was now in his boxers and socks solely, his arousal rubbing incessantly at his remaining restraint. He traced his licks and kisses lower and lower on the Vulcan’s furnace of a body, reaching just above the beltline of his pajama pants. He slid a hand up his leg, stroking it gently and tantalizingly, inching ever closer to his goal. He began to tug at the elastic band lining the waistline of his Commander’s pants, bringing his kisses to the newly exposed flesh. He ran his tongue up from just above the rim of his underwear straight up to his chin. The Vulcan’s head tipped back and a moan threatened to escape once again. He moved his head up to his officer’s ear, teasing the flesh again. “Allow me to remove your pants, Commander…” He whispered huskily, getting a deep shiver and an utterance of a moan. He knew he had him right where he wanted him…  
  
He felt the shifting of the alien under him, and his erection twitched at the thought; ‘hoooly fuck! Is this actually working? He’s gonna let me do this…!’ His excitement began to mount, and he had to immediately quell it. Can’t go too fast, he may prompt the opposite reaction if he came across too forceful or desperate.  
  
He slid his fingers under the waistline of the Vulcan’s pants, gently sliding them down and off of his body. The Commander lifted his body up just enough to allow the pants to come the rest of the way off of him, as he was still in the chair they began with. Kirk shivered at the realization that he now had the notoriously private Vulcan almost completely exposed. His heart skipped, as he looked down to see the tighter-fitting undergarments of his companion. He realized they did not have the same design as those found on Earth, and immediately began to wonder why. There was no extra room! Did this guy not possess any genitalia? His thoughts began to swim with imaginative ideas as to how they reproduced, but then he brought himself back, still taunting and playing with his First Officer. ‘I’ll see what’s up with that soon enough…’ He confirmed to himself.  
  
Kirk had been patient for the larger part of an hour or two, easing his First into his little game. He was beginning to feel as though he could be more direct…bolder, if you will. He snaked one of his hands around the front of his Vulcan toy, gingerly dipping lower and lower on his abdomen. He was met with little resistance, as his First Officer was quite clearly absorbed in a cloud of pleasure. He smiled again, dipping lower still, until he made contact with where, on a Human that is, a penis would be found. It was smooth to the touch! Now more curious than ever, he repositioned his hand, reaching inside his undergarment, attempting to decipher the location of any possible genitalia. The Vulcan stiffened almost immediately, as the Human’s hands came across a sudden indent in his flesh…it was a slit! Were Vulcans backwards? Did the female have a receptive organ that reached inside this pouch to receive the semen? He pressed at the opening, feeling a tight resistance. He slipped a finger inside, and was instantaneously met with a sharp hiss and a bruising grip to his arms. He too hissed in pain, the bone-crushing grip sending sharp pains down his entire arm. Had he hurt his Commander accidentally? Did breaching that pocket cause him some kind of injury? His eyes shifted to meet the Vulcan’s, and he saw an almost angry expression behind that cold, aloof face. This looked almost like the glint he had when he choked him out on the bridge…Was he about to get his ass handed to him again? “S-Spock?” He chanced cautiously, “Are you…alright?”  
  
The Vulcan made no immediate attempt to reply, his eyes fixed sharply on the blue hues of his Captain. Finally, after what felt like hours of agonizing anticipation of the worst, the alien spoke; “What do you think you are doing, Sir…?” Came the cold reply. “I do not recall granting you permission to violate me in such a way…” His gripped tightened more, if that was even possible…  
  
A moment of intense silent passed, when the young Captain finally found his voice again; “I was…trying to entice you, Commander…wasn’t that obvious?” He paused, seeing no change in the steely expression being shot at him. “I…didn’t mean to hurt you…” He was now bracing for the Vulcan to suddenly strike him. Instead, he was once again met with an intense silence, with an equally intense stare. He gulped subtly to himself, now all but certain something bad was going to happen.  
  
Suddenly, much to his relief, the Vulcan heaved a stifled sigh, closing his eyes, apparently attempting to regain some cool control over his veil of emotionlessness. He felt the heated body beneath him shiver once more, before he felt the tenseness begin to fade. The Vulcan settled back into a more relaxed position, once again fixing his brown eyes on Jim’s brilliant blue. Suddenly a wave of realization passed across the young Captain; His First had not attempted to remove his prying finger from his searingly hot pouch…He studied the Vulcan again for any signs of tension before cautiously working his finger further in.  
  
As he did this, it was all Commander Spock could do to muster up the control not to grip the Captain and toss him clear across his quarters. Then his eyes opened….wide. A shocking realization struck him like a lightning bolt straight through the fabric of his being; he was enjoying this! He tensed only slightly at the realization, almost disturbed by this fact. If it was one thing he did not expect, it was that a male would be his first…  
Almost immediately after realizing he was on the verge of allowing a male to take his virginity, even before he had come to his first pon farr, he was suddenly awash with intense sensations of pleasure. The Human’s wandering finger had found its mark; a now growing erection was forming, threatening to push the prying finger out of the pocket that contained it. How could this be? It was something he never imagined himself to fall victim to, but oh heavens above it felt so good! He had never even so much as entertained the notion of pleasuring himself, nor had he gotten so far with Nyota, so this sensation was completely new to the Vulcan. It was intense, pleasurable, all at once addictive…it threatened to remove his veneer of impeccable control!  
  
If it was one thing James T. Kirk was skilled at, it was recognizing a submission to his whims. He grinned ear-to-ear, knowing the Vulcan was actually allowing him this rare invitation to his personal life. He slipped his unoccupied hand to his own boxers, slipping them off. He was still grinning at the Vulcan in front of him, loving every minute of this sight of him slowly losing grip on his stoic mannerisms. His attempts to stifle his moans of pleasure were growing weaker and weaker as he felt the sensations before him. Just as he felt the slick head of his growing erection breach its containment pouch, he felt the sensations suddenly cease. His eyes snapped open, searching over the Human intently, wondering why he had stopped. As his brown orbs traced the blue hues in front of him for an answer, he heard a moan slip out of the Captain’s slightly parted lips. He noticed some movement of his free arm, and his eyes followed it downward. There his eyes fell upon the now fully nude visual of Jim Kirk. He noted that the free hand was working gently at his own erect phallus. The sight made the Vulcan’s breath hitch, as he had never seen such actions being so blatantly displayed in front of him. It was unusual, but somehow…enticing…  
  
Kirk noticed the fixation and deepening blush evident on his First Officer, and chuckled lowly, still moaning slightly; “You like that, Commander?” He chanced, watching the Vulcan shifting slightly in front of him. His First was silently fixated on the actions, but that alone said everything. He knew he had his full and excited attention, even if the Commander was reluctant to admit it.  
  
He gave the science officer a free show for only a few minutes, fairly certain any longer of a delay would cause the Vulcan to right himself again. He couldn’t have that…presently he had the Commander right where he wanted him…  
  
He pulled the tantalizing hand from his own member, bracing himself on the arm rests of the chair currently seating the Vulcan in front of him, his face inches from the flushing green of his First’s. He moved to an ear, blowing a gentle breeze across the point, followed by a gentle wet lick. He felt the instant reaction of the shivers of pleasure erupt from the Vulcan’s body, and whispered hoarsely in his ear, his best bedroom voice activated; “Allow me, Commander…” He then moved his hands slowly from the arm rests, running cooler hands down the burning furnace, making their wandering way to his underwear. He slipped his hands under the waistline, once again prompting them to slide gingerly from the flushing skin of his Commander.  
  
He was met with little resistance, the Vulcan allowing his body to arch up slightly, as the Captain’s hands worked the garment off of his being. He did not find himself to be put off by the vulnerable position he was now in, his commanding officer now poised over him, both of them fully exposed to the other. Kirk’s sapphire hues scanned downward, seeing only the emerald green head of his Commander peeking from its casing. He shivered with excitement, allowing one of his hands to gently stroke the sensitive head. He felt it twitch at his point of contact, and pleased with his reaction, slipped a finger alongside his growing erection, back into the pocket from which it was emerging. It was hot and slick, perfect for his intentions. ‘How convenient…he’s self-lubricating…’ Kirk grinned to himself, thrilled with this biological advantage of his Vulcan partner.  
“Indeed I am…” Came the lowly seductive voice of his query.  
  
A little surprised at the sudden revelation of a response to his private thoughts, he felt the subtle grin of his toy fixed upon his being.  
  
“Vulcans are touch-telepaths, Captain…” Came the smug reply, as the look of mild shock crossed Jim’s features. Spock was quite pleased with the startled look on his promiscuous partner, even if it was something he would not outwardly admit, even to himself.  
  
Jim simply nodded, grinning widely yet again. “That’s convenient…then I guess I should keep my thoughts more in check…don’t wanna spoil the surprises…” His blue eyes fixed firmly upon the Vulcan’s brown, he slowly lowered himself. His mouth now only inches from the fiery throbbing member of the Commander, he saw the shivers run up his partner’s body as his cool breath kissed his officer’s burning erection.  
  
Spock went stark still as his eyes widened at the closeness of the Human’s face to his pulsing erection. He wanted to speak, but the words would simply not come out. Suddenly a new wave of pleasurable sensation rushed through his system as he felt the cooler Human tongue run across the massively sensitive head of his penis. His breath caught in his throat, his body quivered, and he felt his member respond with a sudden twitching, and a leaking of pre-cum begin to trickle from the slit.  
  
This pleased Kirk greatly, and he took the heated erection into his mouth, almost able to take all of it. ‘At least I can get the head…’ He confirmed to himself. After all, that was the most sensitive part of any male phallus. His tongue then was excited to discover the second glans located just beneath the first. As he began to lick in between the two penile ridges, he was surprised to feel the two suddenly begin to grow apart. Was his head expanding too? He was almost shocked by this, but more curious than ever, he began assaulting the newly exposed region of his penis fervently with his tongue.  
  
This was more than the Vulcan could take. He shuddered violently, a noticeable moan fluttering past his now agape mouth. His eyes fluttered up into his skull, eyes half-lidded. This was a whole new world of pleasurable sensation he did not even know existed! Jim continued more and more, his hands now fiercely stroking both his own erection and the remaining exposed shaft of the Vulcan. He felt the member in his mouth beginning to pulse and twitch, assuming he was close to orgasm. His eyes wandered up to the face of his partner. It was flushed deep forest green, ears to nose, and creeping down his neck. His olive nipples were erect, and his head was lolling back and forth in ecstasy. He chuckled around the head of his penis, amused at the failing attempts to reign in his moans and hisses.  
  
The vibratory sensation of his chuckle mixed with the ministrations of his tongue and teeth sent the Vulcan over the edge. Suddenly the newly exposed space between the glans began to swell! Jim’s eyes widened at this, his first thought going to that of a dog. He was knotting! This excited Jim to no end! He had never experienced anything like this before, and he wondered just how much it would expand. He continued, until he felt the bulbous pulse wildly. At this point the Vulcan was no longer able to control his reactions…  
  
“O-ohhhh…..ohhhh Jiiiimmmm…” He hissed, one of those strong hands moving up to the blonde fluff of his Captain’s head. He began to run his long, sensitive fingers through his commanding officer’s hair, gripping tightly at it with each burst of immense pleasure.  
  
Jim’s eyes went ablaze with fever as he finally accomplished his goal. He had that Vulcan melting all over him, his precious control having slipped away. He worked more feverishly on the swollen bulbous, realizing this swell between the glans to be almost even more sensitive than the head itself. He ran his teeth with just the right amount of pressure across the bulbous and up the head, his tongue flitting wildly about as he did so. The Vulcan went stiff, his penis pulsing more and more fervently, until finally he exploded in a pleasurable ecstasy as his burning hot ejaculate spilled out into the mouth of his Captain.  
  
Jim withdrew his mouth from the throbbing member, rubbing it fiercely a few additional times with his hand. He saw the body go limp beneath him as he brought his actions to a close, his breathing rapid, his voice raspy. “J-Jimmm…That….was…..” He paused for a moment, regaining some of his composure. “That…is something we do not do on my planet…”  
  
Jim grinned at his limp First Officer, amused by this comment. “We do it plenty on this one …” He replied proudly. “You enjoyed yourself, didn’t you? Welcome to Earth, Spock. We are creative with our measures of pleasing our partners.”  
  
Spock merely bowed his head slightly, accepting this response.  
  
“Would you indulge this behavior with me again sometime, Commander?”  
  
It did not take too long before the sex high Vulcan nodded. “I do believe I would be agreeable to such an arrangement, Sir.”  
  
END.


End file.
